Galra Empire (VLD)
The Galra Empire is a powerful political and military force led by Emperor Zarkon. The Empire has destroyed and conquered much of the known universe under Zarkon's leadership for the past 10,000 years after the disbursement of Voltron by King Alfor. History The Galra Empire was once concentrated on a single planet, Daibazaal, under Zarkon's rule, and held an alliance with planet Altea through King Alfor. This alliance extended to Trigel, Blaytz, and Gyrgan as a warrior's bond. When a Trans-Reality Comet crashed into Daibazaal and caused a rift to open in its wake, Alfor brought Honerva and other Altean scientists to investigate the rift while he built the Voltron Lions from the Quintessence-infused ore of the comet. Zarkon married Honerva and was soon forced to become the Black Paladin to defend his home planet from the darkness escaping from the reality rift. He was joined by Alfor and their allies as Paladins, and Voltron became known as a heroic fighting force. Once Zarkon and Honerva became obsessed with the Quintessence found in the reality rift, the exposure damaging Honerva's health, Zarkon attempted to bring Honerva into the rift using Voltron so he could save her with the Quintessence and darkness within. His fellow Paladins were not aware of his trickery until it was too late. The overexposure seemed to kill both he and his wife when they recklessly left the safety of Voltron inside the rift. But after Alfor held their funeral and destroyed the evacuated Daibazaal to erase the reality rift forever, Zarkon and Honerva awakened, changed and corrupted by their ordeal. Zarkon flew into a rage at Alfor and the Alteans for the loss of the rift, sparking a war that ended with Altea and numerous civilizations annihilated, and marking the beginning of the Empire's ten-thousand year reign. Infrastructure Due to the destruction of his home planet, Zarkon governs his empire from within his Central Command Ship serving as the core of the Empire's Central Command System, at the very heart of the Galra Empire. The system is comprised of three apparent gaseous giant planets connected by two megastructural rings, with two more rings surrounding the emperor's Command ship. One of the planets has its own ring megastructure and a moon, while the largest planet has structures built on top of it. This entire system has a solar barrier that, when activated, can surround all planets and ships inside its range for protection, or to prevent enemies from escaping even through Wormholes. Throughout the Empire, Galra fleets patrol the void of space and entire galaxies are occupied by Galra military bases, prisons, and colonies with an extensive network of beacons alerting the Empire to any passing ships. Galra technology is highly advanced and securely locked with recognition software. It is usually not possible to activate or interface with Galra technology such as locked door switches or command consoles unless the hand being used is that of a Galra Sentry, a Galra prosthetic such as Shiro's arm, or a Galran alien. The Galra technology is powered by violet Galra Crystals, and also fueled by Quintessence, which the Empire has mined and colonized planets to obtain for centuries to the point of the killing living planets such as Balmera. Haggar developed a Komar device powered by dark magic that can extract all Quintessence from a planet in mere moments. She has Quintessence refined to Galra standards by her Druids at refinery stations scattered throughout the Empire. The Galra Empire styles much of its technology in black and purple, with many of its Power Crystals and lights glowing brightly violet; its command consoles are bright red. On warships, prison areas are designated with green lights. This is all in contrast to Altean themes of white and blue. The GAC ("Galra Authorized Currency") is the established currency of the Galra Empire. The only known form of the GAC is minted coins. Military The Galra Empire is comprises a collective of aliens designated as "Galrans" that are purple-skinned or purple-furred aliens with extensively varying beastly facial features that range from mammalian to reptilian, and may include colors of white fur and red markings, or dark spines and scales. Their eyes are typically purely yellow or feature yellow sclerae with visible pupils and irises. Galrans are notably taller than average humans, but there are smaller ones seen in both high rank and meager day jobs. Many of the Empire's forces are simple robotic Sentries that follow set paths and patterns as they guard their ships and stations; they are equipped with heavy laser rifles that have retractable bayonets and can communicate with one-another. Zarkon has commanders designated by various sections of the Empire's conquered areas to do his bidding in his place and relays his orders through the screens of his commander's warships. Under Haggar, there is a covenant of masked Druids who are not Galran, but have been loyal to the Empire for its entire reign. Apart from refining Quintessence for use in the Empire, these Druids gather on Zarkon's Command Ship to infuse him with Quintessence and follow the witch's bidding. The Empire largely finds pureblooded Galrans to be the ideal, and regards mixed Galran aliens with disdain, referring to them as "halfbreeds". Lotor, who is both Altean and Galran, is a known exception to this mindset, employing mixed Galran aliens as his generals based on their own personal worth and skill rather than blood. Known Members * Emperor: Zarkon (Deceased) * Prince: Lotor (Exiled) * Advisor, High Priestess: Haggar ** Six Druids *** Druids of the Four Directions * Commanders: ** Branko (Olkarion Designation) ** Unnamed Galra Commander (Unknown Designation) ** Sendak (Javeeno Star System Designation) ** Prorok (Central Command Designation) ** Throk (Central Command Designation) ** Morvok (Unknown Designation) * Generals: ** Acxa (Lotor's Royal Guard) ** Ezor (Lotor's Royal Guard) ** Zethrid (Lotor's Royal Guard) ** Narti (Lotor's Royal Guard) ** Raht (Unknown Designation) * Subcommanders ** Ylvik (Unseen, Balmera X-95 Vox Designation) * Lieutenants: ** Haxus (Javeeno Star System Designation) ** Thace (Central Command Designation) * Other: ** Myzax (Gladiator Champion) ** Beta Traz Warden (Warden of Beta Traz) Robeasts Robeasts are powerful creatures created by Haggar using a combination of technology, dark magic, and Quintessence. Haggar usually chooses a sapient being as a base, be it a slave like Myzax, a simple reptile, or one of the Empire's own commanders such as Prorok. The Robeasts are created specifically to battle Voltron, and the process of creation usually entails painfully transferring the being's very essence into a larger artificial body, leaving the original corpse behind. Known Robeasts * Galactic Gladiator * Drazil * Prorok Gallery ZarkonEmblem.png|Zarkon's emblem. GalraArena.png|The gladiator arena. GalraSentry.png|A robot Sentry with sword. GalraWarship.png|Warship. SendakWarship.png|Sendak's warship. GalraTractorBeam.png|Tractor beam. Trivia * Commanders and soldiers state "Vrepit Sa!" as a military salute. * The only known non-Galran pureblood characters who can activate and interface with Galra technology are Shiro with his prosthetic arm, Allura when disguised as a Galran, and those of Galran descent such as Keith, who has Galran heritage despite appearing fully human. *The Galra Empire is based off of the Drule Empire of the previous Voltron franchises, which in turn was based on the Galra Empire of Beast King GoLion. References Category:Lore Category:Factions